


Que los Dioses bendigan nuestro amor

by candyguts



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Ramsay Bolton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domeric Bolton Lives, Feral Behavior, Forced Feminization, Forced Marriage, Humiliation, Identity Issues, M/M, Manipulation, Omega Theon Greyjoy, Period-Typical Sexism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyguts/pseuds/candyguts
Summary: Después de presentarse como un omega, Theon Greyjoy es comprometido con Domeric Bolton para salvar su honor.En vez de eso, conoce a Ramsay Snow.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	1. El príncipe y el bastardo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaguaryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaguaryu/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es un regalo de San Valentín para la única persona que conozco en el fandom. Pero está hecho con entusiasmo y cariño, espero que te guste Jaguaryu♥.
> 
> Algunas cosas importantes antes de empezar, la historia transcurre antes de la primera temporada del programa de TV; pero tiene ciertos elementos de los libros.

Calor. 

Es lo primero que siente al despertar. Calor recorriendo sus entrañas, quemando sus músculos. Haciendo de su cuerpo un carbón oscuro abandonado por las llamas. Pero a pesar del inmenso dolor, sabe que no está muerto. Tiene conciencia suficiente para retorcerse entre las pieles de la cama, todo en un vano intento de aliviar aquel sufrimiento.

Escucha gemidos y se pregunta si alguien está muriendo entre las paredes del castillo. _Pobre diablo,_ piensa con lástima. Los quejidos suben de intensidad, convirtiéndose en aullidos que lo atormentan casi tanto como el fuego en sus venas. 

Fútilmente intenta cubrir sus oídos. Quiere bloquear el sonido, o encontrar al dueño y sacarle la lengua. Pero su cuerpo está adormilado y no puede sentir dónde se encuentran sus extremidades... o sí todavía las posee. 

La puerta se abre, golpeando la pared con brusquedad, y comprende con repentina claridad que él es dueño de los sollozos. 

—¿Theon? 

_Theon... Theon... ese es mi nombre._

Una mano gélida toca su frente, aliviando el calor brevemente antes de apartarse con brusquedad. Theon se obliga a tragar un sollozo ante la pérdida de contacto, pero es un esfuerzo inútil. Al instante puede sentir el gemido escapar de su garganta y deslizarse entre sus labios partidos. 

La mano regresa a su frente, deslizándose hasta su mejilla en algo cercano a la caricia de un amante. El contacto es tranquilizante, lo vincula al presente como un ancla en la tormenta y le regresa coherencia a sus pensamientos. Manchas de color se mueven ante sus ojos y por un momento forman la cara su madre, pero al pesteañar la figura se transforma, dejando en su lugar a Robb Stark.

—Calor... 

Sólo es un susurro, pero basta para el joven lobo. Theon observa cómo la sorpresa suaviza el rostro de Robb, sus fosas nasales se expanden y sus ojos se abren en señal de comprensión. La incertidumbre lo hace ver como un niño una vez más. Theon tiene el repentino deseo de consolarlo, pero su cuerpo sigue ardiendo y solamente puede mirar.

—Traeré al maester Luwin —dice Robb antes de salir de la habitación.

Sin la mano sobre su frente, Theon queda a la deriva. No tiene ancla que lo sujete a la realidad y sus pensamientos sucumben al mar. El calor lo rodea como una segunda piel y su mente cae en un sueño agitado.

* * *

Pasó cuatro noches en cama. De las primeras tres sólo recalca momentos, pequeños espacios de lucidez marinados en amapola. Recuerda la cara del maester Luwin, como abrió las ventanas y cubrió su nariz con un pañuelo antes de atenderlo. Todo mientras lo miraba con lástima.

Por otro lado, la cuarta noche está clara en su memoria, recuerda perfectamente el dolor de huesos que lo mantuvo en cama. Aunque aquella agonía continua con él. Hasta ahora, que es el quinto día, apenas está recuperando fuerzas suficientes para caminar por sí solo.

Alguien abre la puerta y Theon espera ver al maester Luwin, quien ha sido su único visitante desde que cayó enfermo. Pero la madera se mueve para revelar la figura de Ned Stark.

—Lord Eddard —Theon se obliga a verlo a los ojos, a pesar de lo que observa en ellos.

_Lástima._

Por un breve momento sus miedos infantiles vuelven a él. Tiene nueve años y Lord Stark lo reunirá con sus hermanos. 

—Theon, necesito decirte algo importante. Pero tienes que mantener la calma, —el joven asiente.— Entiendo que esto será difícil de aceptar, pero la fiebre que tuviste fue tu presentación. El maester Luwin te atendió durante cuatro noches y confirmó que eres un omega. Ese fue tu primer celo. 

La habitación lo sofoca, puede jurar que la risa de su padre inunda la recámara. Sus manos tiemblan y su estómago se comprime en una roca afilada, cortándolo en pedazos desde adentro. Theon conoce bien al miedo y sabe, con fervor, que está aterrado.

El príncipe de las Islas de Hierro un omega. En Pyke lo hubieran convertido en una esposa de sal, al menos si corría con suerte.

_Por eso me abandonó. Por eso se quedó con Yara._

_Él lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabíalosabíalosabíalo–_

No. 

_Soy el heredero… Mi padre fue obligado a dejarme, él me… quiere._

Las palabras suenan inciertas en su mente, no lo reconfortan.

Pero no está en Pyke, no ha visto a su padre en años. Está con los lobos del Norte y los conoce, no harán de él una prostituta. _Pertenecen a las tierras verdes, son blandos._ Respira profundo y regresa su atención a Lord Stark. La piedra en su estómago todavía lo está desangrando, pero sus manos han dejado de temblar.

—Pronto tendrás veinte y fuiste educado como un beta, entiendo si estás preocupado por tu cambio de estatus, pero no es necesario —dice Ned con amabilidad, la seguridad en su voz reconforta a Theon.— Hemos mandado cuervos a varias casas del Norte, encontraremos un esposo para ti.

_Pronto tendrás veinte… fuiste educado… un esposo..._

La sangre corre a su cabeza y sus músculos se contraen. Ahora la piedra está en su corazón. Hace cinco noches era un nacido de hierro, un príncipe, un pupilo… Hace cinco noches Lord Stark veía en él a un hombre.

—No me casaré —las palabras salen con demasiada fuerza y su mandíbula empieza a doler de lo tensa que está.— No desposaré a un _hombre._ Todavía soy Theon Greyjoy, un guerrero, su pupilo… no puede tratarme como… ¡como a una mujer!

Ned sacude la cabeza, como si hablara con un niño incapaz de comprender su lugar. El gesto le es demasiado familiar y eso lo perturba. A su mente corren cientos de memorias del Lord observando a su hija: Arya huyendo de la septa, Arya levantando una espada, Arya cabalgando con sus hermanos, Arya deseando ser una guerrera… 

Theon sabe que Lord Stark consciente a su hija, entretiene ciertos de sus intereses. Pero al final del día, espera que la niña acepte su rol como la futura esposa de algún hombre.

Lord Stark espera lo mismo de él.

Ahora que es un omega, uno _masculino,_ vale menos que una mujer para el mundo; quizá tanto como un bastardo. Después de todo, es un fenómeno. Cualquier Lord lo habría enviado a un burdel, vendido como un animal al mejor postor. Theon sabe que, de haber llegado a tener un hijo omega o una hija alfa, eso habría hecho.

Pero Eddard Stark es diferente, es _bueno._ Y así como honró a Jon al acogerlo, honrará a Theon con un matrimonio ante los Dioses. 

—Dejaré que medites sobre mis palabras. —Ned se detiene junto a la puerta y voltea a verlo.— Encontraré un esposo para ti, serás feliz.

Ned cierra la puerta y el sonido retumba en sus oídos. 

Theon quiere gritar, quiere llorar, quiere reír. 

Quiere drenar sus sentimientos y no volver a _sentir._ Sus manos vuelan a su cabeza y jalan con tanta fuerza que desprenden algunos cabellos castaños, mas no siente el ardor de su piel. En su mente sólo hay rojo.

Theon se levanta, el movimiento lo marea pero se obliga a mantenerse en pie. Sujeta las pieles y las arroja al suelo. Necesita desahogarse, necesita _dañar_ algo antes que la piedra en su corazón lo mate. 

Patea la cama, ignorando el dolor de sus huesos. Entonces su visión se nubla y cae sobre el mueble. Los efectos de la fiebre continúan con él, sus músculos arden por el ejercicio y respira con dificultad, mas aquello no le impide reír amargamente.

Theon Greyjoy había escapado de la muerte una vez. Y ahora, después de casi una década, sería finalmente reunido con sus hermanos.

* * *

—Cásate conmigo.

Robb suelta un suspiro, la mañana es lo suficientemente fría para ver su aliento. 

—Sabes que no puedo.

Ya han tenido esta conversación, Theon sabe las respuestas del lobo casi de memoria. Pero eso no le impide insistir. Robb ni siquiera voltea a verlo cuando contesta, sino que mantiene su marcha a través del espeso bosque.

—Tu padre me entregará a los _Bolton,_ ¡los malditos Bolton! —Theon lo sujeta del hombro, lo obliga a verlo directamente.–– No tiene que ser un matrimonio _real,_ solo… solo mientras tu padre viva. O hasta que seas el señor de Winterfell, luego podemos anular la unión, decir que te cansaste de mí, que no te pude dar hijos. ¡Lo que sea necesario! Tu honor saldrá intacto.

—Theon, no puedo casarme contigo…

_Sería un insulto para Winterfell._

—…todavía no tengo mi fiebre de presentación, mi padre no lo aprobaría.

Theon suspira.

—Al menos prométeme algo —dice con sobriedad, sujetando al lobo del antebrazo.— Si llego a matar a mi _señor esposo,_ prométeme que podré regresar aquí. —Robb frunce el ceño, mas no aparta la mirada. Theon sonríe ligeramente.— Conoces los rumores, sabes lo que dicen de los Bolton… mataré a Domeric si trata de quitarme la piel, el maldito no puede ser mejor guerrero que yo.

—Si llega a intentarlo, iré a buscarte en persona. Defenderé tu honor. —Robb le devuelve la sonrisa, mas sus ojos lo traicionan. Theon lo conoce bien, sabe que habla en serio. 

—Calla —si lo dice para proteger a su orgullo o a Robb, no lo tiene en claro.— Te he vencido suficientes veces en combate, no eres mejor que yo con la espada.

El joven lobo sólo ríe. Ambos están conscientes de que aquello se vuelve lentamente una mentira. Theon continúa caminando, no discutirá con él; no cuando se espera que Lord Bolton llegue a Winterfell aquella tarde. 

Después de la conversación que tuvo con Lord Stark, Theon esperaba que su vida cambiara radicalmente. Pensó que sería obligado a ponerse vestidos, aprender a cantar, a tocar el harpa… a tejer puntadas. Más de una vez soñó que se unía a las pequeñas lobas en sus lecciones con la septa Mordane. 

En sus pesadillas siempre cometía un error: sus puntadas salían torcidas, tropezaba al bailar o no alcanzaba las notas altas de una canción. Jeyne, la pequeña compañera de Sansa, era la primera en reírse de él; siempre seguida de la pelirroja. Y cuando Theon volteaba hacia Arya, buscando algún tipo de camarería, la niña lo llamaba “cara de pulpo” y se unía a las burlas con emoción, feliz de no ser el objeto de bromas por primera vez. 

A pesar de la humillación, lo peor de los sueños era la septa. La mujer lo reprendía por su errores, normalmente con un insulto o golpe en las manos. Entonces Theon bajaba la mirada y cuando volvía a observar a la anciana, su rostro se había transformado en el de un hombre desconocido. 

_“Señora esposa”_ decía la figura, _“siempre había querido una capa de kraken.”_

La pesadilla finalizaba cuando Domeric terminaba de desollar sus brazos.

Theon enfoca su mirada en los árboles y regresa al presente. _Estoy bien, sigo siendo Theon Greyjoy, semilla de Balon Greyjoy y heredero a las Islas de Hierro._ No tiene sentido pensar en aquellas pesadillas, en especial en ese momento, cuando puede ser la última vez que salga a cazar con Robb. 

Un matrimonio no lo cambiaría y si su _señor esposo_ trataba de tocarlo, perdería la mano. 

* * *

Theon observa llegar a los hombres de Dreadfort desde la muralla del castillo, todavía están lejos, pero ya no son una mancha en el horizonte. 

Su valor empieza a desmoronarse con la llegada de sus estandartes. Puede verse reflejado en ellos, algo le dice que acabará —de cierta manera— como aquellos hombres desollados. Aún no sabe qué le quitarán, si la dignidad, la piel o su identidad; pero no está dispuesto a descubrirlo. 

Theon camina hacia los establos y mantiene su paso ligero, casual. Por los pasillos cruza con varios sirvientes del castillo, pero están demasiado atareados por la llegada de los Bolton para prestarle más que una breve mirada. A pesar de eso, no puede evitar sentir que todos saben lo que está a punto de hacer.

Sabe que los Stark están esperando a los invitados por la entrada norte del castillo. 

Sabe que puede ir a los establos, montar a Sonriente y salir por el portón de los cazadores sin mucho problema. Sin embargo, si deja el caballo en Winterfell, tardarían más tiempo buscándolo entre las paredes de la fortaleza. Para cuando salgan tras él, Theon ya habrá comprado otro caballo y estará en camino a… 

_El destino lo elegiré durante el viaje._

Satisfecho con su plan, camina hacia su recámara, guarda las monedas que tiene en su poder y antes de que los Bolton crucen las puertas del castillo, Theon ya está en la profundidad del bosque.

* * *

El ladrido de los perros quiebra la tranquilidad del bosque, atraviesa la calma con la violencia de una espada.

El estómago de Theon se comprime cuando escucha las pisadas. El sonido le indica que están cerca, _demasiado_ cerca. Apurado por los latidos de su corazón, Theon corre sin parar y sin mirar atrás. Conoce el bosque de Winterfell, sabe que pronto se encontrará con el río que abastece de agua a los pueblos cercanos. 

Ahí perderá a los animales. 

Los árboles pasan por su vista periférica y se abren, dejando entrar la escasa luz del sol. El sonido de los perros aumenta, pero también empieza a escuchar al río. El agua llama a Theon, renueva sus fuerzas y le urge mantener su velocidad; puede ver la corriente a lo lejos.

El suelo desaparece debajo de sus piernas y su cuerpo vuela hasta chocar con la superficie helada. El agua lo recibe como un amante, abre sus brazos para devorarlo, y Theon deja de escuchar a los perros. Debajo del río está en paz consigo mismo. _No se compara con el mar._ Eso quiere pensar, pero hace tanto que no ve el océano, que podría estar en una laguna y el efecto sería el mismo. 

La falta de oxígeno lo obliga a regresar a la superficie, su cabeza sale del agua y su euforia termina. El ladrido de los perros vuelve a llenar el bosque. 

Theon nada hasta la orilla y continúa corriendo. 

El viento choca contra sus ropas mojadas y su cuerpo está embarrado de lodo, pero en aquel momento no le importa. Está en control, es el dueño de su vida. Y lo que desea es correr. Atraviesa los matorrales, salta troncos caídos y respira con violencia para mantener su velocidad.

Lentamente el sonido de las pisadas desaparece y puede escuchar cómo gritan su nombre. Entre las voces reconoce a Robb. Aquello lo hace dudar por un momento, pero el temor de regresar es mayor. No es capaz de volver.

Theon disminuye su velocidad lentamente, ya no escucha voces, perros o pisadas. Una vez más, está solo.

La adrenalina desaparece de sus venas y sus pies lo llevan hasta un árbol encorvado. El tronco está rodeado de arbustos y la luz es tenue por la espesura de las ramas. _Un excelente escondite._ Theon observa el terreno, buscando algún animal o serpiente, pero al encontrarlo vacío, pasa entre los matorrales y recarga su espalda contra el árbol.

Una sonrisa divide su cara y ríe como si fuera un niño. La risa lo sorprende, pero está feliz, más de lo que recuerda en mucho tiempo. Cierra sus ojos y se deja caer al suelo con la espalda pegada al árbol, recuperando el aliento. 

La brisa acaricia sus mejillas y, por un momento, entiende por qué los norteños aman tanto al bosque. Entre la espesura de los árboles, donde lo único que puede ver es el verde de las hojas, un aroma intoxicante lo envuelve. Es un olor frío y salvaje como sólo son las profundidades del Norte; es tierra húmeda, sangre derramada y flores silvestres. 

Theon, casi fuera de sí, no puede evitar compararlo con el mar. Es como si hubiera caído al fondo del océano —uno verde, frondoso—, pero en vez de ahogarse, está respirando por primera vez.

La calma del bosque vuelve a ser perforada.

—¿Lord The-on? —canta una voz, separando cada sílaba.

Theon vuelve a la realidad como si lo hubieran golpeado. Con cuidado voltea su cabeza hacia el origen del sonido y aprieta sus manos. Ve la espalda de un hombre a pocos metros de su escondite. Es imposible que no se haya percatado de su presencia, que no lo haya escuchado llegar. Pero ahí lo tiene, _demasiado_ cerca de él. 

_¿Estaba tan relajado por el aroma salvaje?_

Theon aprieta sus puños. Había cometido un error, pero no importaba, lo arreglaría de alguna manera. Con delicadeza pasa su mano por la tierra sin apartar la vista del hombre, hasta que siente una piedra rozar sus dedos. Theon sujeta la roca, la aprieta y la tira con todas sus fuerzas. 

La piedra cae lejos de su escondite. 

El desconocido ríe y corre hacia el sonido.

Theon voltea su cabeza, deja de mirarlo. Respira. Exhala. Cuando ya no escucha pisadas, se pone de pie. Todavía puede oler el aroma del bosque y se reconforta en él. Silenciosamente sale de su escondite y continúa caminando.

Apenas ha avanzado unos metros cuando un peso cae sobre él. Es una sensación que conoce bien. Es un peso sofocante, filoso, penetra su espalda y lo aplasta bajo su intensidad.

Theon sabe que está siendo observado.

—Sé que estás ahí —dice confiado, sin miedo. —Tu mirada es demasiado pesada, te delata.

Theon voltea y observa salir a una figura entre los árboles, a no más de tres metros. Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, no lo esperaba tan cerca. 

—Me lo han dicho antes.

Cabello negro. 

Piel pálida. 

_Ojos fantasmales._

Theon ha escuchado suficientes historias para reconocer a Domeric Bolton, mas nunca pensó que se vería tan joven. El hombre enfrente de él no puede superarlo en edad. 

—Estabamos muy preocupados, viajamos de tan lejos y al llegar… —su tono es suave, dulce incluso. Pero sus ojos brillan con una malicia que no se molesta con ocultar.— ¡La novia había desaparecido! He de admitir, esta es la bienvenida más divertida que nos han dado… Un insulto para tu prometido, por supuesto, pero eso lo hace aún mejor.

Theon deja caer su mandíbula y observa fijamente al joven. Sabía que los Bolton eran extraños, pero aceptar con regocijo una falta de respeto… Quizá Domeric tampoco deseaba casarse.

—Lástima que el juego termina aquí ––su voz parece un suspiro, como si realmente deseara continuar.–– ¿Listo para regresar?

—Primero muerto —escupe Theon.

Domeric sonríe y se inclina hacia adelante, convirtiéndose en más bestia que hombre. Con sus hombros al frente y sus piernas tensas, listas para impulsarse, parece un depredador a punto de atacar.

Pero Theon también es un cazador. Coloca un pie adelante, uno atrás; retoma la iniciativa y se estrella contra el norteño. Ambos ruedan sobre la tierra, peleando para someter al rival. Theon siente risa contra su pecho y decide que Domeric morirá ahogado en su propia sangre si no se calla pronto. 

Theon empuja al hombre contra el suelo, la risa cede, coloca sus manos alrededor del blanco cuello. Aprieta. Estrangula. Puede sentir músculos debajo de sus palmas. Puede sentir la tráquea y la curva de la nuez de Adán.

Los ojos azules brillan una vez más.

—¿Lo estás disfrutando? —las palabras salen llenas de disgusto.— Eres un enfermo.

La sorpresa es suficiente, sus manos vacilan y Domeric se libera del agarre. El norteño lo sujeta del cabello con fuerza, un agarre tan violento que pareciera arrancarle la piel. Tira de su cabeza e invierte sus posiciones, atrapándolo entre sus muslos y fijando las muñecas de Theon contra la tierra. 

Domeric lo golpea en la mejilla. Theon grita, siente la sangre llenar su boca y su cabeza gira bruscamente con el golpe. El norteño se acerca y su risa inunda el bosque.

_¡El bosque!_

Theon nota con horror que el aroma salvaje se intensificó desde que Domeric lo sometió. 

_Por eso… por eso fui incapaz de notar su presencia._

El aroma que lo había reconfortado, que lo hizo apreciar por primera vez al bosque… pertenecía a un alfa.

Terror llena sus venas, su corazón late desenfrenado y siente cómo su estómago se vuelve una roca. Estira su cuello y muerde la mejilla de Domeric, quien lo empuja antes de que rompa la piel. Theon lo derriba y se apresura a distanciarse de él. 

Ambos se levantan y Bolton corre hacia él. Theon intenta patearlo, mas es sujetado de la pierna y derribado. 

Domeric pisa con fuerza el abdomen de Theon, el golpe lo deja sin aire. Se arquea y vomita su desayuno a los pies del otro hombre. 

—Buena pelea —su voz de Bolton está ronca, marcas rojas empiezan a dibujarse en su cuello. Theon baja la mirada y casi vomita una vez más. Domeric sigue sus ojos hasta el bulto en sus pantalones, una carcajada escapa de sus labios.— Podríamos divertirnos… pero no confío en que mantengas la boca cerrada cuando te entrege a mi hermano.

Un escalofrío recorre a Theon.

—¿No eres Domeric Bolton? —a pregunta sale como un grito, los latidos de su corazón retumban en sus oídos.— ¿Quién diablos eres?

El hombre vacía su cara de emoción, pero es incapaz de ocultar la ira en sus ojos. Con su rostro impasible y blanca piel, parece más estatua que humano. 

—Ramsay Bolton —lo dice con tranquilidad, pero la amenaza es palpable es su voz.

Theon olvida que está cubierto de lodo y vómito; que su boca está llena de sangre, que su cuerpo arde con dolor. En aquel momento es un _Greyjoy._ Y delante de él sólo hay un _Snow._

_Cállate. Cállate. Cállate. No lo provoques._

—¿Bolton? —Theon ríe, enseña sus dientes sangrientos.

_Recuérdale su lugar._

—He escuchado sobre ti, eres un _bastardo._

Ramsay se transforma en un demonio escarlata, su rostro enrojece tanto que parece estar a segundos de explotar. Pero en lugar de reventar, su pie desciende y aplasta la cara de Theon. 

Theon sujeta la pierna, pero es incapaz de moverla. La presión aumenta y traga parte del lodo de la suela. Puede sentir restos del vómito en su lengua. 

—Es. Ramsay. Bolton. —Acentúa cada palabra con un movimiento de su bota.— No vuelvas a cometer ese error, la próxima vez no seré tan amable.

Ramsay retira su pie, se inclina sobre él y lo sujeta de la mandíbula; sus dedos se clavan en la magullada piel de Theon. _Como una garra._ Lo obliga a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Entendido?

—Jódete.

Ramsay lo suelta y, casi con alegría, lo golpea con el revés de la mano en la mejilla lastimada. Después lo agarra de su túnica y de un tirón lo obliga a ponerse de pie. El norteño lo fuerza a dar la vuelta y sujeta sus brazos por detrás de su espalda.

—Aprendes lento, pero soy un buen maestro —dice en su oído y lo empuja hacia delante.

Theon jura matar al bastardo cuando tenga la oportunidad, pero no resiste la presión. 

Calla y camina.

Mantiene su boca cerrada hasta que ve a Robb en la distancia. Está acompañado de varios hombres, algunos traen perros con ellos. Theon sonríe de alivio y siente una punzada de dolor por el movimiento. Entonces trata de correr a su lado, sólo para ser jalado hacia atrás con brusquedad.

—¡Robb! —grita con impacienta, deseoso de alejarse de Ramsay.

Su amigo voltea a verlo y trota hacia él. Tiene el ceño fruncido, seguro ha preparado un sermón para la ocasión. Pero si tenía un regaño, este muere en su boca al ver el estado de Theon. 

Robb clava sus ojos en Ramsay.

 _¿Qué le has hecho?,_ la pregunta es palpable en el aire.

Theon mira de reojo a su captor, sacude sus manos y el norteño suelta sus muñecas con lentitud. Cuando el agarre es lo suficientemente débil, se abalanza al lado de Robb y resiste las ganas de abrazarlo. 

—Lo traje de regreso, mi señor. No es mi culpa que se haya resistido. —Señala las marcas de su cuello, la mordida debajo de su ojo.— Fue una pelea justa.

Theon quiere gritar, quiere pedir la cabeza del hombre. Pero sus palabra son verdaderas, había sido una pelea justa _,_ ¿no es así? Si está cubierto de vómito y mugre, eso es culpa _suya._

Theon aprieta sus manos y mira al suelo. 

_¿Qué estoy pensando? Empiezo a hablar como mi padre._

—Puedes retirarte —dice de Robb imitando el tono de Lord Stark, aquel que lo hace sonar como un hombre.

Robb no espera a que Ramsay responda, toma del brazo a Theon y lo guia a donde se encuentran los demás hombres. Su rostro es sombrío, pero sus manos son suaves cuando revisa los moretones de su amigo.

Mientras caminan de vuelta a Winterfell, Theon siente un par de ojos pegados a su cuello. No necesita voltear para saber a quién le pertenecen.

* * *

Theon atiende la cena en honor a Lord Bolton con moretones en el abdomen, en las muñecas y la cara. Está sentado en la mesa principal con los Stark, en el lugar que Lady Catelyn le asigna a Jon cuando se siente caritativa. Desde su lugar escucha las melodías de los trovadores y observa a los invitados bailar con vigor. 

Sus pestañas, pesadas como rocas, se cierran lentamente mientras es arrullado por la música. Arya golpea su muslo y Theon abre abruptamente los ojos. 

—Gracias —susurra y la niña sonríe. 

Theon debería estar en cama. El maester Luwin, después de atender sus heridas, le había recomendado descansar el resto del día. Pero Lady Stark no lo permitió. El joven los había humillado con su huida, necesitaba estar presente durante el banquete. 

Theon mira al fondo de la mesa. Junto a la silla del patriarca se encuentra Roose, platicando con Lord Stark. 

Theon esperaba que su huída indignara lo suficiente a Lord Bolton para anular su compromiso, pero su escape fue atribuído a sus hormonas de omega. Roose lo _perdonó_ y Theon contuvo las ganas de escupirle.

Los patriarcas continúan hablando sobre la boda. Theon sabe que Ned Stark le ha concedido privilegios que muchos omegas no reciben. Había pedido la presencia de Lord Bolton para acordar personalmente la unión. Y si todo marchaba según lo esperado, dejaría que la boda se realice en Winterfell.

Theon mira sutilmente al fondo de la sala, buscando la mesa donde se encuentra Jon. _La de los bastardos._ Parejas bailando pasan ante sus ojos y cubren momentáneamente su visión. Pero entre las figuras se abren espacios vacíos, áreas que escanea en búsqueda de Ramsay. 

La marea de cuerpos se abre y Theon finalmente lo ve. Está moviendo una copa de vino y observa fijamente a su padre. Tiene una mirada familiar, una que Jon ha portado en su rostro incontables veces. 

_Quiere sentarse con nosotros._

Una pareja cruza por la sala, sus cuerpos danzantes cubren a Ramsay y Theon lo pierde de vista. La doncella gira en los brazos del hombre, sonríe y lo empuja; ambos se mueven y dejan de ocultar a la Mesa de los Bastardos. 

Ramsay lo está observando fijamente. 

Theon salta en su asiento. Arya lo mira con curiosidad y estira su cuello, tratando sin éxito de ver aquello que lo sorprendió. La niña dice algo, pero Theon no logra entender sus palabras.

Ramsay recoge su copa y extiende su brazo hacia delante, en señal de brindis. Al no recibir una respuesta, sonríe y toma un trago de vino. Estira sus brazos, se pone de pie y sale del cuarto con bebida en mano. 

—¿Me es-cu-chas-te? —susurra Arya, golpeando repetidamente su pierna.

—Sí —la niña no parece convencida, necesita cambiar de estrategia.— ¿Y si nos vamos de aquí? Podemos irnos con Jon.

Arya lo mira incrédula, sabe de la enemistad entre ellos, pero Jon es su hermano favorito y aprovechará la oportunidad. Asiente con su cabeza y sonríe. 

—Lord Stark, Lord Bolton —ambos hombres lo miran. Theon traga su orgullo y continua.— Es un honor compartir la mesa con ustedes, pero estoy demasiado cansado por lo eventos de hoy, ¿podría retirarme? Estoy seguro que podrán apiadarse de mi situación. 

Theon está seguro de que todos pueden ver a través de su farsa. Pero nadie comenta sobre ello. 

—Puedes retirarte. Robb, escol…

—¡Lo haré yo! —interrumpe Arya, voz aguda con emoción.— Señor padre, me encargaré de escoltar a Theon.

Sansa frunce el ceño ante el comentario. Una niña escoltando a un omega… parece el inicio de una broma. Sin embargo, Ned accede a la petición de su hija, una vez más aceptando su excentricidad. 

Ambos se despiden y caminan a través de la sala. Jon los observa acercarse, sonríe al ver a su hermana, pero su expresión se agria al posar sus ojos sobre Theon. 

—Nos retiramos del banquete, ¿quieres acompañarnos? —las palabras salen forzadas, pero Theon se obliga a tratarlo con amabilidad, al menos mientras Arya esté presente.

—Ven con nosotros Jon —lo anima la pequeña, ofreciéndole su mano.

El joven suspira, deja su copa de lado y toma la mano de Arya. 

Cuando los tres salen de la habitación, Theon se despide de Arya y le guiña un ojo a Jon, pero el joven no reacciona. Entonces se aleja de ellos sin objeciones. 

Theon camina por pasillos del castillo, mirando a su alrededor en busca de Ramsay. Está exasperado consigo mismo, no debería estar buscando al bastardo, ni siquiera desea volver a ver su cara; pero no podrá dormir hasta tenerlo frente a él. No sabe qué hará cuando lo encuentre, sólo que será _algo._

Continua caminando hasta sentir aquel aroma salvaje. Theon lo sigue hasta llegar al puente con ventana que da al patio. Ramsay está recargado contra el alféizar, mirando el exterior. Tiene un codo apoyado sobre la roca y la mejilla recargada en la palma de su mano, en la otra todavía sostiene la copa de vino. 

Bajo la tenue luz de la Luna, parece una visión fantasmal. 

—Sé que estás ahí —dice Ramsay, repitiendo las palabras de Theon. Su voz es débil y rasposa.— Tu mirada es demasiado pesada, te delata.

Ramsay voltea hacia él, está sonriendo. 

—Estoy jugando contigo, tu mirada no es intensa. —Se endereza y toma un trago de vino.— Pero _apestas_ a omega. No pude notarlo antes, el vómito hizo un buen trabajo cubriendo tu aroma. 

El comentario saca a Theon de su trance. Puede sentir como la sangre calienta su cabeza. 

—¿Cómo sigues vivo? Levantaste la mano contra el príncipe...

—Un príncipe sin reino sólo es un hombre —tose y masajea su garganta.— Y claro que sigo vivo, si no hubiera sido por mí los Stark no te habrían encontrado. 

Theon camina hacia él. Por un momento se limita a observarlo: su mejilla está hinchada, la marca de la mordida es tan clara que podría contar cada diente, y en su blanco cuello han salido largas líneas moradas. 

Theon está en peor estado, lo sabe bien, pero la vista apacigua su orgullo igualmente. 

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —las palabras salen sin su consentimiento.— Los perros habían perdido mi rastro, ni siquiera estaban cerca.

—He perseguido a varios _prisioneros_ por los bosques de Dreadfort. —Ramsay lo dice como si fuera una broma.— Después de hacerlo las suficientes veces llegas a ver patrones, anticipas ciertos comportamientos… pero la pelea fue algo nuevo para mí.

Theon se recarga contra el alféizar y hace una mueca. Tiene el repentino deseo de agarrar la copa de Ramsay y tirarla por la ventana. 

—No iba a volver voluntariamente… ¡Y estuve tan cerca de escapar! —su rostro empieza a enrojecer por la frustración.— No debí soltar tu cuello, la vida de un _bastardo_ es un precio barato por la libertad.

Ahora que conoce a Lord _Bolton,_ Theon observa con fascinación mientras Ramsay intenta convertirse en su padre. El hombre congela su rostro, se vuelve una estatua, pero es incapaz de vaciar la ira de sus ojos y el efecto queda arruinado. 

—Nunca había conocido a alguien como tú… Siempre se limitan a correr, son tan fáciles de quebrar —sus palabras no son más que un susurro.— ¿Son todos los nacidos de hierro tan testarudos? ¿O solo tú no cuentas con un instinto de supervivencia? 

Ramsay se coloca frente a él, está perdiendo el control de su máscara y la promesa de violencia vibra debajo de su piel. Theon tiene el presentimiento de que será empujado por la ventana. 

—No me amenaces. O veremos quién es más importante para Lord Bolton. ¿Su bastardo? ¿O el príncipe prometido a su hijo?

Por un breve momento Theon piensa que Ramsay lo empujará a su muerte, sin importarle las consecuencias. Pero cuando el norteño se limita a mirarlo con odio, una sonrisa se forma en su rostro. 

—Conoce tu lugar.

Ramsay se aleja de él. 

—¿Así como conoces el tuyo? —su tono es burlón, pero sus ojos arden con ira.— Ocultándote detrás de títulos y hombres poderosos, que _inesperado_ de un omega. 

La satisfacción cede. Theon se acerca a Ramsay, quedando a centímetros de su cara. Puede sentir el calor que emana de su cuerpo y por un loco momento, desea tocarlo. El pensamiento lo repulsa tan rápido como llega. 

—Cuida tu cabeza, quizá la pida como regalo de bodas.

Ramsay lo observa detenidamente. Sigue enojado, pero sus ojos brillan con una emoción que Theon no puede identificar. 

—Eso lo veremos.

Ramsay se aleja y camina de regreso por el puente. En pocos segundos, su cuerpo es consumido por la oscuridad del pasillo.

Theon, antes de perderlo de vista, tiene el presentimiento que comenzó algo que no podrá terminar.


	2. Incertidumbre.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una caminata, una clase de arquería y una boda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para advertencias adicionales (y spoilers), revisar las notas al final. 
> 
> Jaguaryu, ¡aquí viene la boda, espero que te guste!

Como todas las tardes, Theon recorre los pasillos de Winterfell con Domeric.

Han pasado tres noches desde su fallido escape. 

Sus moretones han desaparecido considerablemente, pero todavía marcan su piel. No le permiten olvidar. Cada mañana al verse en el espejo recuerda a Ramsay. Y aunque no ha vuelto a verlo desde la conversación en el puente del castillo, pasa sus días perseguido por aquellos ojos. En su lugar, tiene la compañía del hijo legítimo.

Domeric habla sobre perros, el bosque de Dreadfort y cacerías. 

Theon no lo interrumpe, pero tampoco lo escucha; está pensando en sus prácticas de arquería con Arya. 

Después de su presentación como omega, Theon comenzó a enseñarle en secreto; aunque Jon, Robb y Sansa —y probablemente Lord Stark— ya están enterados. Está seguro que han practicado todos los días, exceptuando la tarde de su fallido escape. La niña mejora con rapidez y aquello lo alegra, pronto le enseñará algún truco para asustar a Jeyne Poole. Nada peligroso… pero lo suficiente. Arya no volverá a ser llamada “Cara de caballo”.

Domeric sigue hablando y su voz fluye como una cascada. Theon lo observa con atención, no porque esté interesado en sus palabras, sino por su rostro. Es claro su parentesco con Ramsay. Ambos tienen los ojos de Roose, comparten los mismos rizos oscuros y el aroma del Norte. Pero Domeric no lo hace pensar en sangre, sino en la frescura de los árboles. 

A Theon le aburre.

—…ortamiento de mi hermano —dice Domeric, recuperando la atención de Theon.— Mi padre me aconsejó que no le permitiera buscarte, pero su reputación como cazador me convenció de lo contrario.

—¿Reputación? ¿No lo has visto en persona?

—No, he vivido pocos años en Dreadfort y conozco a Ramsay por menos aún. —Por un momento parece triste, mas toma gentilmente de las manos a Theon y sonríe. Ojos tan claros, tan fríos, no están hechos para albergar calidez. Domeric logra lo imposible.— Mi hogar es tan desconocido para mí como lo es para tí, estoy seguro que lo descubriremos juntos.

Theon, por un breve momento, no sabe qué pensar. Entonces baja la mirada, observa las manos de Domeric entre las suyas y siente una sonrisa formarse en su rostro. 

_Hablas como una doncella, ¿estás seguro que no eres una?_

La risa amenaza con salir de su boca, pero logra retenerla con dificultad. No le servirá molestar a Domeric, no cuando puede alimentar sus fantasías y dominarlo lentamente. Theon es capaz. Lo ha hecho antes. Tiene experiencia con las mujeres, ha conquistado docenas a lo largo de los años. Y si Domeric insiste en comportarse como una, mejor para él. 

—Confío en que así será —dice al levantar la mirada, voz llena de dulzura.

La sonrisa de Domeric aumenta y le ofrece su brazo. Theon, irritado, abre su boca para rechazar la oferta, pero entonces el _verdadero_ aroma salvaje llega a su nariz y las palabras mueren en su lengua. 

Sabe que Ramsay acaba de entrar al pasillo. Lo puede sentir en sus venas. En los moretones de su cuerpo. En cada inhalación de sus pulmones. No necesita voltear, pero lo hace de todas maneras.

Ramsay se acerca por el pasillo, una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Theon observa los moretones de su cuello, nota que están sanando adecuadamente. Pone especial atención en la mordida: la piel tiene un color verdoso, pero las marcas de los dientes apenas pueden distinguirse. Theon muerde ligeramente su lengua y siente la superficie de sus muelas. 

Quiere renovar la herida.

—Hermano, Lord Theon —dice cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, con aquel tono alegre suyo, el carente de sinceridad.— Es un placer haberlos encontrado.

—Ramsay, ¿dónde te habías escondido? —comienza Domeric, su voz está llena de alegría, especialmente cuando sujeta la mano de Theon.— No te había visto desde la mañana. 

Theon nota la mirada de Ramsay, como sus ojos tardan demasiado —dos, tres, cuatro segundos— en la mano de su hermano. Animado por un sentimiento que no reconoce, se acerca a Domeric y recarga su cabeza contra él. Puede sentir el calor corporal del hombre a través de sus ropas. Está cerca, demasiado cerca. Aquello rayaría en lo indecente para cualquier doncella. Pero él es un hombre ansioso por conseguir una reacción. 

—Estuve en la perrera —contesta Ramsay, todavía sonriente, pero no aparta la vista de Theon.— Quería ver los métodos de adiestramiento usados en la capital. Pero no había mucho que aprender.

—¿Eres el encargado de la perrera en Dreadfort? —Theon roza sus dedos por la muñeca de Domeric y sonríe cuando Ramsay aparta la mirada.— Es una buena profesión para tí, deberías llevar a Jon contigo la próxima vez. Quizá aprenda algo.

—No soy el encargado, _mi señor_ —la burla es palpable.— Pero soy bueno adiestrando perros, especialmente aquellos con carácter. Si me lo permite, algún día podría darle una demostración.

El insulto implícito molesta a Theon, pero la satisfacción es mayor. Extrañaba ver la cara de Ramsay, verlo explotar con la intensidad que sólo él posee. Incluso ahora, que está limitado por la presencia de su hermano, sus ojos brillan con celos y la vista entretiene a Theon inmensamente. 

Sin embargo, no puede evitar preguntarse el _por qué._ Todas sus interacciones han sido violentas, no han hecho más que pelear e insultarse. Cada palabra ha servido como una puñalada a matar.

Es impensable, Ramsay no puede sentir afecto por Theon. 

No puede estar celoso.

  
  


_Pero no es imposible._

  
  


Si lo piensa detenidamente, no parece tan extraño. Los plebeyos son criaturas simples. Y un bastardo obsesionado con un príncipe no suena improbable. 

Aún así, las respuestas carecen de importancia mientras pueda molestar a Ramsay con algo más. Theon empuja aquellas preguntas al fondo de su mente. Ahora no es el momento, especialmente cuando se está divirtiendo. 

Entonces Domeric se coloca frente a él y sabe que tardó demasiado en responder. El hombre probablemente interpretó su silencio por timidez, quizá por miedo. Y ahora está cumpliendo su papel de alfa.

—Ramsay —su mirada es fría, pero carece de la intensidad de su hermano.— Eso es suficiente, retírate. 

—No —Theon ignora las miradas de sorpresa, pero disfruta la confusión en el rostro de Ramsay.— Acompáñanos durante el resto de nuestra caminata.

—Mi señor, no quiero…

—No me importa lo que desees, te pedí que nos acompañes. Así que hazlo. 

Theon no iba a dejarlo ir, no cuando podía usarlo de entretenimiento.

Casi, _casi_ puede sentirse mal por él. 

* * *

La caminata resulta más aburrida de lo esperado. Ramsay ignoró los elogios de Theon hacia Domeric, los pequeños roces y las miradas que le dedicó. No fue más que una estatua andante. Lo único humano eran sus ojos, que brillaban con una molestia apenas disimulada. 

Theon no tardó en aburrirse, en poco tiempo dejó que Ramsay se retirara. Y una vez que se fue, volvió a perderse dentro de su cabeza. Domeric podía conversar por los dos, los elogios habían alimentado su ego lo suficiente. 

Eventualmente, el paseo terminó y fue libre una vez más.

Y ahora Theon camina por los pasillos del castillo, buscando a su pequeña aprendiz.

Sabe que las lecciones de Arya aún no terminan, la septa Mordane todavía debe estar con ella, insistiendo sobre algún tipo de tejido o anécdota histórica. Pero no le importa. Su boda será en dos días y pronto se marchará de Winterfell, una vez más, lo separarán de todo aquello que conoce. Ante esa realidad, los sermones de Lady Catelyn palidecen en comparación.

Llega al corredor donde se realizan las lecciones y observa con satisfacción mientras la septa sale de la habitación. Espera a que desaparezca entre las paredes del castillo y corre hasta la recámara. Cuando abre la puerta de madera, lo hace tan fuerte que las niñas saltan del susto. 

—¡Arya! ¡Vengo a rescatarte de este martirio! —anuncia con alegría. 

—¡Llegaste temprano!

Arya suelta su tejido con brusquedad, la aguja cae a varios metros de distancia. Se pone de pie de un salto y corre hacia Theon. Al alcanzarlo, lo abraza con fuerza. Él la levanta y después de dos giros en el aire, la regresa gentilmente al suelo. La niña ríe, pero su sonrisa disminuye cuando voltea hacia atrás. 

Sansa observa la escena con el ceño fruncido. Aún así, conserva la delicadeza propia de una princesa. 

—Dilo de una vez —Arya cruza los brazos. 

—No puedes seguir escapando de tus lecciones —lo dice con gentileza, escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado.— Son importantes para tu futuro. 

Theon observa a las niñas: Arya hace una mueca y abre la boca para defenderse; Sansa alisa su vestido y levanta ligeramente su mentón. Están a momentos de discutir, pero él no tiene tiempo para eso. 

—Arya continuará con sus lecciones, sólo las cambiará por unas más interesantes. —Theon busca papel y pluma con la mirada, se acerca al escritorio y escribe un corto mensaje. Al terminar le entrega el papel a Sansa.— Si la septa pregunta por ella, puedes entregarle esto. Mi firma será suficiente.

Sansa quiere decir algo más, pero entonces Arya lo jala del brazo y salen de la recámara. La niña está emocionada, sus pasos parecen saltos y tiene una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Theon tiene que perseguirla por los pasillos de Winterfell hasta llegar al patio. Ahí agarran lo necesario para sus prácticas y caminan hasta los inicios del bosque, justo en las afueras del castillo. 

A veces encuentran a Jon ahí mismo, sentado en algún tronco caído y esperándolos para ver el progreso de su hermana. Pero llegaron temprano, si el joven decide unirse a ellos, será en varias horas. 

Theon camina hasta un árbol cercano, saca un cuchillo de su bolso y remarca la _X_ trazada en el tronco. Cada semana cambian de árbol, aumentando la distancia entre ellos y el objetivo a tirar. Y al final de cada semana, Arya siempre logra acertar. 

—¿Lista? —Theon regresa, ve que la niña tiene el arco en mano.— Ponte en posición. 

Arya separa sus piernas, imitando la distancia entre sus hombros. Mantiene la espalda erguida, baja el arco y coloca la base de la flecha contra la cuerda. Empieza a jalar hacia atrás, levanta el arma y tensa el hilo lo más que puede. Mueve su mentón, apuntando. Relaja sus dedos y la flecha sale disparada. Theon la observa mientras atraviesa el bosque; forma una elegante curva, cruza entre las plantas como un ave y cae… lejos del objetivo. 

—¡No! —Arya corre a buscar la flecha y él ríe. 

—No estuvo tan mal —Theon trata de acariciar su cabeza cuando regresa, pero Arya aleja la mano.— Sigue intentando.

—Nunca tardo tanto —tiene la espalda recta, la cuerda tensa y la flecha en posición. 

—Sólo llevamos dos días con la nueva marca.

—¡Pero te irás pronto! —Arya suelta la cuerda, la flecha atraviesa el aire y cae abruptamente sobre la tierra.— Aparte de Jon, ¡sólo tú me tomas en serio! ¿Realmente tienes que casarte? ¿No puedes quedarte con nosotros?

Theon pasa su peso de un pie a otro, abre la boca y la vuelve a cerrar. Cuando las palabras insisten en evitarlo, deja caer su cuerpo y se sienta en el suelo. Pone las manos sobre sus ojos y masajea su cara. 

—No debería… no quiero casarme —eso suena mejor.— Pero ya intenté escapar, puedes ver lo bien que funcionó. —Señala vagamente su cara.— A la vida no le importa lo que uno desee, sólo podemos hacer lo mejor de nuestras circunstancias. 

Arya lo observa y Theon le sonríe, no sabe cómo consolarla, pero tampoco quiere verla triste. 

—Además, puedes continuar tus lecciones con Jon… incluso podría enseñarte a portar una espada —aquello funciona, la niña sonríe ligeramente.

—Las espadas son mejores —dice Arya mientras se sienta a su lado, ignorando la ofensa plasmada en su rostro.— Quizá pueda convencer a Sansa de que se una a mí. Le gustaría la arquería, es elegante como ella.

—El arco es mejor que la espada, es mi arma preferida por una razón —Theon trata de convencerla, pero Arya sólo niega con su cabeza. Es toda una Stark, irrazonable como el resto de su familia.— En cuanto a Sansa… no todas las niñas son como tú, ella prefiere las canciones y la costura.

—Eso lo sé… —Arya parece debatir consigo misma por un momento.— Te contaré un secreto, pero se lo puedes decir a nadie… Creo que está celosa de ti —confiesa, provocando que Theon ría sin control.— No te burles, realmente quiere ser una omega como las doncellas en sus canciones: encontrar a su pareja destinada y tener un lazo. Pero en nuestra familia todos somos betas, así que-

—Sólo son cuentos. No sabe lo que desea —interrumpe Theon, aunque no le sorprendería si fuera así. A Sansa le quedaría bien el rol de omega.— ¿Y qué hay sobre ti? ¿Quieres ser una alfa?

—No —responde sin pensarlo.— No soy tan pequeña, sé que a las mujeres alfas les suceden cosas malas.

_Y a los hombres omegas._

—Eres inteligente, Arya —el cumplido la hace sonreír.— Es mejor ser un beta, la vida no es tan cruel de esa manera.

—¿Qué hacen en el suelo? —dice una voz a lo lejos. 

Ambos voltean hacia la dirección del castillo, pueden ver a Jon caminando hacia ellos. Theon nota que trae una canasta con él, probablemente escuchó que Arya no terminó sus lecciones y le trae algo de comer. Y si Jon aprendió su lección la última vez, cuando lo obligó a compartir su ración con él, también debió de empacar algo para Theon. 

* * *

Theon no recuerda la ceremonia con exactitud. Cierra los ojos y recalca el sonido de las hojas moviéndose con el viento, la textura de la capa de Domeric, algunas risas… varias felicitaciones. Recuerda la negrura del cielo y la cara del árbol corazón, cuyo rostro adolorido reflejó el suyo tal espejo. 

Quizá es por el vino.

No sabe cuántas copas ha tomado. 

_Cinco… Veinte… Dos…_

Llena su copa una vez más e intenta levantarla. Una mano se posa en su muñeca y lo obliga a bajarla. Theon jala con brusquedad, derramando parte del vino sobre su ropa, pero logra liberarse del agarre. Acerca la bebida a su boca y toma el resto. Antes de que termine de tragar, busca la jarra y repite el proceso. 

—Theon, eso es suficiente —dice el fantasma a su lado. 

El espectro sujeta su muñeca y el contacto lo quema. Theon se levanta de la mesa, derribando la silla en el proceso. La habitación gira a su alrededor, luces se cruzan ante sus ojos y sus piernas parecen estar amarradas. 

Varios cuerpos se acercan a él, estiran sus manos para alcanzarlo. Theon se recarga contra el comedor para estabilizarse. Fija sus piernas en el suelo y trata de enderezar su espalda. Las extremidades dejan de moverse, pero el fantasma se coloca a su lado. 

Necesita alejarse de él. 

—Iré a bail… ar —su boca parece una piedra, pero logra mover sus labios con dificultad.

El espectro a su lado no está convencido, escupe palabras y lo sujeta del brazo. Theon se mueve con fuerza. El movimiento lo marea, pero logra liberarse del agarre. Necesita alejarse de todos. No soporta la mirada de los lobos, su esposo es una sombra y la mesa parece un cementerio. Desea bailar y reír una última noche, antes de unirse a los muertos. 

Antes de vivir entre estatuas de ira y ojos azules. 

Theon camina hasta el centro de la habitación, el mar de cuerpos se abre ante él. Faldas giran a su alrededor y el dulce perfume de las doncellas lo envuelve. Está bajo la mirada de incontables ojos, pero el peso lo reconforta, todavía sigue con los vivos.

Las parejas dejan de bailar y lo observan, pero Theon es incapaz de distinguir sus rostros. Intenta acercarse, pero por cada paso que da, ellas retroceden dos. Lo intenta una vez más. Y otra vez. Sus pasos ganan velocidad y pronto se encuentra persiguiendo a una figura borrosa. La música llena su cabeza y escucha risas, lo animan a alcanzarla. El cuerpo comienza a tomar forma, es una mujer de vestido café y cabellos oscuros.

El mar de cuerpos empieza a cerrarse, huele el agua salada del sudor humano. Las manos se acercan a él, moviéndose como olas en la orilla. La música desaparece, Theon cierra su boca y la risa cede. Respira profundamente, separa sus labios y las risas inundan la habitación una vez más. 

Roza un suave brazo. 

Escucha un grito. 

Distingue el aroma de una bestia. 

Una garra sujeta el cuello de su túnica y tira hacia atrás. La fuerza del agarre lo obliga a retroceder. En un instante, el mar es vaciado y los cuerpos se transforman en árboles. La doncella escapa como un venado entre los troncos. 

Theon masajea su cabeza cuando es liberado. Gira con rapidez y el movimiento lo marea, pero la bestia lo detiene antes de que caiga al suelo. No puede distinguir su rostro con claridad, pero reconoce los ojos. Aquel azul lo ha perseguido por noche y día. 

—¿Escapando otra vez? —mira de reojo al fantasma y susurra.— ¿Acaso te gusta humillarlo? 

Theon escucha el humor en sus palabras y no puede evitar sonreír. No sabe de quién se está burlando. ¿Del espectro por su nula presencia? ¿De la bestia por su intensidad? Quizá se ríe de él mismo. 

Quizá está feliz de ver a su _pobre_ y _enamorado_ animal.

Entonces una mano lo sujeta del hombro y trata de alejarlo, pero Theon se rehúsa a moverse. No está listo. Apenas encontró a su bastardo favorito, todavía no puede retirarse. 

La bestia le sonríe y él lo sujeta con más fuerza. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —el espectro está a sus espaldas, puede notar la furia contenida en sus palabras.— Suelta a Ramsay. 

—Ve —dice al liberarse del agarre, su sonrisa no vacila.— Obedece a tu esposo. 

El espectro lo arrastra de la muñeca. Pasan entre los espectadores y la música se reanuda. Theon no aparta la vista de la bestia. Está esperando que haga algo, pero salen de la habitación y lo último que ve, son los colmillos brillando entre el bosque de cuerpos. 

Continúan caminando, sus pasos penetran el silencio del pasillo. En un último intento, recarga la mayor parte de su peso en el espectro. 

No logra atravesarlo. 

Cierra los ojos. 

… 

Está en su recámara, acostado sobre su cama y, antes de que cierren la puerta, logra ver figuras afuera. 

Theon se levanta con dificultad. A su lado nota una jarra de vino. Sigue demasiado consciente para su gusto. Aquello lo asusta. Su estómago comienza a transformarse en una roca que pronto lo atravesará, y no quiere estar consciente para sentirlo. Ignorando el temblor de sus manos, sostiene el recipiente y lo acerca a su boca. La mayor parte del líquido cae sobre su ropa, pero es capaz de tomar un trago antes de que el fantasma le arrebate la bebida.

Antes de perder el control de su lengua, siente la amargura del líquido quemando su garganta. 

El espectro toma una de las copas y se sirve un trago. Al terminarlo, avienta el recipiente contra la puerta.

—¿Acaso… mi hermano? … Theon…

Las palabras no son más que sonidos incoherentes. El vino duerme sus sentidos y llena de neblina su cabeza. Su cuerpo cae contra la cama y apenas nota el roce de las pieles contra sus manos.

Aparta la mirada cuando el fantasma comienza a desvestirse, su postura vacila ligeramente. Theon enfoca su atención en la ventana cerrada e imagina lo que se oculta detrás: el cielo sin estrellas, la negrura infinita de la noche. Con la ayuda del vino, casi puede ignorar los sonidos de la ropa al caer. 

Cierra los ojos. 

… 

La oscuridad lo hace casi tolerable. 

Está boca abajo. Una mano mantiene su cabeza contra la cama, otra lo sujeta de la cintura. Apenas registra el movimiento detrás de él, pero siente lo suficiente. Su cuerpo se mueve con cada embestida. 

Cierra los ojos. Intenta perder la consciencia una vez más, pero el frío de la habitación lo mantiene despierto. Puede escuchar cómo la ventana se mueve con el viento. La brisa nocturna acaricia su piel húmeda y Theon reprime un sollozo. Intenta enfocarse en el frío, en el viento que recorre su cuerpo mojado. Trata de ignorar las lágrimas que se deslizan por su rostro. 

Lentamente, comienza a perderse dentro de su mente. Pero la sensación de una lengua pasando sobre su mejilla lo trae de vuelta. El gesto lo hace pensar en un animal. 

En una bestia. 

Abre los ojos. 

Ahora que lo ha pensado, necesita ver al hombre detrás de él. Intenta liberarse del agarre. Intenta voltear. Con las fuerzas que posee, se mueve debajo del cuerpo y trata de impulsarse con sus brazos. Pero las manos que lo mantienen en lugar lo someten con más fuerza. 

No haría una diferencia.

No lo haría sentir mejor.

Aún así, Theon respira profundamente. Está desesperado por percibir el aroma salvaje. A él llegan los bosques, el frío y la nieve, pero no es capaz de identificar el olor por completo. 

Necesita saber si es… 

Si está alucinando.

Si ha perdido la cordura.

La mano en su nuca sube por su cabellos, lo sujeta y presiona su rostro contra la cama. Theon sujeta la muñeca. Intenta liberarse del agarre, pero su fuerza lo abandona con cada embestida. La cama se mueve y Theon llora contra las pieles. El oxígeno abandona su cuerpo y lentamente cierra los ojos. 

…

La oscuridad inunda la habitación. 

Theon observa el techo de piedra, intenta moverse y sus extremidades responden con lentitud. Su cabeza pareciera estar recargada sobre colchones de espinas. Acerca una mano hacia su cara para masajear su frente, pero al verla, su corazón se detiene. 

Está manchada de sangre. 

Theon obliga a su cuerpo a levantarse, el movimiento corta su cráneo en dos por el dolor. Aprieta su mandíbula e intenta controlar su respiración, pero cuando observa al cuerpo a su lado, un grito sale de su garganta. 

—Te matarán por lo que has hecho —susurra el cadáver. 

Theon se arrastra por la cama hasta caer al suelo. Sus pies vacilan cuando intenta levantarse, no le permiten ponerse de pie. Su cabeza está a momentos de explotar, el aire abandona sus pulmones y no puede sacar de su mente _la mordida._

Sale corriendo de la habitación, el frío del pasillo congela sus pies, atraviesa la piel y comienza a subir por sus piernas. Le recuerda a la sangre que inundaba la recámara, lo frío que se veía el cuerpo. 

Puede sentir la sangre en su boca. Piensa en el cuello del cadáver. La marca de los dientes. 

El pedazo de carne faltante. 

Su piernas lo traicionan y cae sobre el suelo de piedra. El impacto abre su cráneo del dolor, pero cuando toca su cabeza, no encuentra rotura alguna. Intenta pensar en la mordida, ¿dónde está el pedazo de piel? No lo vió al salir, pero era imposible… 

La sangre en su boca le ofrece una respuesta. 

_No, no, no… NONONO_

Theon vomita. 

Al terminar, grita con todas sus fuerzas y su garganta arde por el esfuerzo, pero no puede parar. Está explotando por dentro y necesita sacarlo antes de acabar muerto. Entre el caos, un recuerdo viene a su mente. Aquella conversación con su amigo en el bosque, donde se había prometido a sí mismo matar a… a… 

_¿No es esto lo que deseabas? Ahora eres libre._

La risa escapa de sus labios y llora por la intensidad de las carcajadas, pero no puede detenerse. Lo había hecho. Realmente lo había hecho. La alegría llena sus venas, pero entonces recuerda a la bestia que lamió sus lágrimas.

¿A quién asesinó realmente?

La incertidumbre lo congela en el suelo, cierra los ojos y se obliga a recordar la cara del muerto. Pero su mente no es capaz de darle una respuesta. 

¿Por qué le importa?

Piensa en el cadáver, en la blanca y fría piel, manchada de sangre; en los ojos azules, carentes de vida; en el hueco en su cuello, causado por varias mordidas. Las sábanas húmedas y los rizos oscuros. No puede identificar el rostro y eso lo perturba, su respiración se acelera y recarga su frente contra el suelo. 

¿Acaso haría una diferencia?

_No._

Pisadas comienzan a llenar el pasillo, pero no levanta la mirada hasta que el aroma salvaje llena sus pulmones. Alza su rostro y sus ojos conectan con hielo. 

Su corazón late con fuerza. Una emoción desconocida florece en su pecho y baja la mirada, la vergüenza corre por sus venas. Está aliviado de verlo. Está enojado por sentirse feliz. Quiere ahorcarlo y reunirlo con su hermano. Pero lo único que puede hacer, es observar mientras se acerca con hombres siguiéndole los pasos. 

—Te matarán, te matarán, te matarán —susurra el fantasma en su oído.

La bestia se inclina frente a él y su sonrisa es lo último que ve antes de perder la consciencia. 

_Ramsay está vivo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Noncon (no [muy] explícito), un cadáver y canibalismo implícito (¿será verdad?). 
> 
> AH, al fin terminé este capítulo.  
> No estoy súper feliz con el resultado, pero necesito continuar con la historia. Si alguna parte les gustó, me animaría mucho escuchar sus opiniones en los comentarios. ¡Cuídense!


End file.
